eschalonfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Creation
To start a new adventure you must create a character. There are 10 features you can customize, including your character's name, gender (Book II only), portrait, origin, axiom, class, title, granted skill, skills and attributes. Or you can choose to use one of the 5 default characters provided (presets). Gender Available in Book II only Male While exceptions do exist, Males are generally larger than Females. With greater body mass, Males on average tend to possess higher maximum strength than Females. Selecting to play a Male character grants you a +1 Strength bonus. Female Females tend to be of smaller build than Males. With less body mass and a lighter frame, Females are often more nimble and graceful than Males, resulting in a +1 Dexterity bonus. Portrait After choosing your gender, 6 different default portraits are provided one of which you can choose to represent your character. If you wish to use a custom portrait, you must place a 64 x 64 pixel PNG file named mypic.png in the root folder where the game is installed. Origin Your character's Origin grants him certain Attribute bonuses based on which region he hails from. Nor'lander Nor'landers hail from the Northland Expanse, an arctic region of snow and ice. Nor'landers are of hearty build and are infamous of their ability to survive in conditions where most people would quickly succumb to death. As such, Nor'landers receive a +2 Endurance and +1 Concentration. Barrean Barreans hail from the vast Desolation of Barrea, far to the West. It is a region of desert and wasteland where even a simple living requires a great deal of work. Barreans tend to be lean and swift, and can travel immense distances in a short amount of time. Barreans receive a +2 Speed and +1 Strength. Emayu Emayu hail from the far west continent of Wylderan, an ancient land that until the advent of ocean vessels had remained completely isolated from the rest of Eschalon. It's a region lost to time, where creatures long thought to have disappeared still roam its primeval forests. The Emayu are slender and tall, and are known to be very mystical and ritualistic. As such they receive a +2 Perception and +1 Wisdom. Therish The Therish hail from rolling woodlands and plains of Thaemore. Although war has scattered most Therish to other regions of Eschalon, they remain an artistic and resourceful people. The Therish were well known for their Cavalry and elite Commonwealth Guard which protected the land until its fall in 728. Due to their resourceful attributes, Therish gain +2 Concentration and +1 Dexterity. Kessian Kessians hail from the coastal province of Mistfell. The term Kessian originates from the Kessian Basin in Southeast Mistfell, but it has come to represent anyone from the greater Northeast region. Since Mistfell is nearly surrounded by coastal waters, Kessian are highly regarded as sailors and navigators, and known to be expert tacticians in battle. They receive +2 Wisdom and +1 Intelligence. Axiom Your character's Axiom describes his basic belief system, which poses certain advantages and disadvantages to your character. Atheistic The Atheist has their mind grounded in observable thuths. They simply do not believe in higher spiritual power or superstitions. Because of this, they are immune to effects of Curses. However, this also makes them immune to the effects of Blessings and altruistic healing from a cleric. Druidic A person of Druidic faith believes in the divinity of the living world itself: plants and animals, sun and rain, day and night. While outdoors, followers of the Druidic faith regenerate lost Hit Points and Mana Points much faster than normally possible. However, while in dungeons and underground, they regenerate this points much more slowly than normal. Virtuous A person of Virtuous faith lives a life of altruism and strives to promote goodwill with others. Their faith often revolves around the worship of one or more deities whom they believe hold dominion over all living things. Virtuous persons automatically receive the spell "Bless " and can cast it at level one without the need of the Divination skill. However, Virtuous persons are much more susceptible to being Cursed when in presence of what they perceive as great evil. Nefarious A person of Nefarious faith lives a life of self-indulgence and corruption. By promoting wickedness in this life, they are assured continued debauchery in the afterlife. Nefarious people have a 5% chance of any attack to deliver "Malice Damage", an increase in damage gained by the use of savage and cruel combat techniques. However, they are immune to the altruistic act of healing from a cleric or priest. Agnostic The Agnostic person generally believes in some sort of higher power on a personal level, but balances this belief with observable truths and grounded ideas. Being generally balanced, they receive neither bonuses nor penalties. Class Your character's class identifies his base of proficiencies, interests and way of life. It does not limit his development: regardless of your choice of Class, your character can still evolve in any way you choose and master any combination of Skills. Fighter Fighters are experts at hand-to-hand combat, preferring the feel of a solid weapon in their hand over anything else. Fighters might adventure for the simple thrill of battle, or to sell their services as a Mercenary to the wealthiest armies. Rogue Rogues are loners who prefer to draw as little attention to themselves as possible. Rogues often develop skills in lock picking and trap disarming, and they may drabble in unscrupulous activities, from petty thievery all the way up to assassinations. Certainly not all Rogues are criminals, and some have even become folk heroes while using their skills to help others. Magick User Magick Users are proficient in the Magickal Arts, as either a hobby or profession. Many people claim to possess some kind of Magick talent, but true Magick Users choose to make it part of their everyday life, practicing their art every chance they get. The adept Magick User is both feared and respected by even the mightiest warrior. Healer Healers are persons who promote the restoration of life. This doesn't imply that a Healer is opposed to taking life when necessary: sometimes a few must die to save the lives of many. Some Healers work through the use of Divination and spiritual faith, while others live by the sword, insisting that healing cannot begin until the decay has first been cut out. Ranger Rangers are scouts and protectors of their homeland. They are unequaled hunters and survivalists. They fight hand-to-hand combat only when needed, preferring guerrilla tactics and ranged weapons to win battles. Title Gender/Axiom/Class Title Your character's title is automatically generated based on your Gender, Axiom and Class choices. Female titles are available only in Book II. Level Title Granted Skill Your character is automatically given a Granted Skill without any cost, which is determined by his Axiom and Class. Skills Attributes Presets The player can choose to play as one of the five default characters with predetermined attributes. Category:Character